Biocompatible polymers have been used to prepare biodegradable polymeric matrices that can be associated with, or formed into, implantable medical devices. For example, biocompatible polymers can be used to make a coating on the medical device's surface, or an in-situ formed hydrogel which can be used for tissue treatment or a sealant. If the biocompatible polymer has thermoplastic properties, it can even be molded or formed into a shape to provide an implantable device having a structural property useful for treating a medical condition at the site of implantation.
For example, polymeric surface coatings can provide medical articles, such as those that are implanted or temporarily inserted into the body, with a variety of distinct benefits. These benefits include lubricity and wettability, passivity against protein absorption, antimicrobial properties, drug delivery, biocompatibility, and hemocompatibility. The demand for medical articles having these types of coatings has been appreciated because they generally improve the function of the device upon implantation or insertion in the body. For example, a lubricious polymeric coating may have properties which reduce frictional forces when the device is introduced and moved within the body. Various catheter types are examples of medical articles that may be provided with hydrophilic coatings. Hydrophilic coatings are generally known in the art of implantable medical devices.
Detection of portions of an implantable medical device can be useful after implantation of a device, as well as prior to implantation. Reagents such as paramagnetic materials and radioisotopes can allow detection of the device after it has been implanted, which can be very useful for tracking the movement and positioning of the device during an insertion process. Other reagents, such as colorants and dyes can also be used with a device to make it visually detectable. However, these reagents are not ideal for use in biocompatible polymeric matrices, especially those formed using irradiation.
The current invention relates to polymeric matrices made using a photochrome-coupled polymer, overcomes challenges in the art, and represents improvements with regards to properties such as biocompatibility and the maintenance of polymeric matrix properties.